harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nori (TToTT)
Nori (ナナ, Nana) is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. She is native to Konohana village and lives with her grandfather Gombe at his seed shop. She knows a great deal about crops and helps her grandfather with his work. Like Ayame, she has a somewhat 'motherly' personality and is extremely caring, gentle and kind. She is also a great seamstress and secretly dreams to be a great seamstress one day. She is capable of making you new outfits to wear. She will post monthly requests on the Konohana message board that will allow you to buy new outfits from her. She helps those in need around her and is a tea lover. She is easy to find, spending nearly all of her time in Gombe's Seeds shop. She likes to go outside near the stream of the seed shop during the daytime in nice weather but will never be seen leaving the village. She loves tea, eggs, and fireflies. Avoid giving her fish, juice, and frogs. 'Schedule'Bachelorette Nori fogu.com 'Gifts'Bachelorette Nori fogu.com 'Dating Information'Bachelorette Nori fogu.com Date Times: ''Monday, Wednesdays, Fridays (11am - 4pm)'' Date Locations: Good: Bridge, River, By the Tree Okay: Grove Bad: The Spring 'Marriage Requirements'Bachelorette Nori fogu.com *Watch all 4 Flower Events *Nori is at a full bloomed Red Flower *Year 2 or later *You own the Double Bed *Gombe must be at 30,000 FP minimum. That's the equivalent of 4 flowers. 'Flower Events' Purple Flower Event *'Time:' Friday, 12:00 pm to 4:00 pm *'Weather:' Sunny or Snowy *'Date Location:' By the Tree *'Friendships:' Nori at a Purple Flower or higher, Hiro at 1 flower (1000 FP) or higher, Ying at 1 flower (1000 FP) or higher The two of you are relaxing under the tree when Hiro comes over. He thanks Nori for the handkerchief she gave him the other day, but he regrets to inform her that it got stained and he couldn't wash it out. He will buy a new one for her. Nori tells him that it is okay, as the handkerchief was old anyway. Hiro is relieved that she is okay with it and leaves. After Hiro is gone, Ying walks by. She seems to be upset because her stuffed panda has a "boo-boo". Nori leaves you and checks up on the little girl. It looks like the panda's leg got ripped, so Nori patches it up for her. Ying is happy again and thanks Nori for her help. Nori apologizes for the interruptions. : Option 1: You're so kind to others! (+3000 FP) : When Nori notices a problem, she does what she can to help. She would like to believe that anyone would do the same thing. Nori hopes that you would help someone in need, too. Nori notices the time and remembers that today she is suppose to complete an errand for Mako. She apologizes for the distractions and wishes you to return home safely. : Option 2: Way to ignore me! (-3000 FP) : She apologizes again but she couldn't ignore Ying's sad face. She's glad that she was able to help Ying. She sadly decides to head back home. ---- Blue Flower Event *'Time: '''Monday, Wednesday, or Friday, 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm *'Weather:' Sunny or Snowy *'Date Location:' On the Bridge *'Friendships:' Nori at a Blue Flower or higher The two of you are chit-chatting when she notices that you have a tear in your work shirt. A quick patch and now you're all fixed back up. Nori says she often walks around with her sewing kit. She explains her sewing kit and necklace are keepsakes from her grandmother, who died when Nori was young. Grandmother was very good at household chores and taught Nori everything that she knows. Nori becomes sad as she remembers her grandmother's death. : '''Option 1: You really loved her... (+3000 FP)' : She is not alone though because she has her grandfather. He would remind her that grandmother would want them to live happily together. She hopes that some day she can do something to help him just as much as he helped her. Nori suddenly apologizes; the conversation topic isn't very pleasant, but you don't mind. She is glad that she was able to talk to you. : Option 2: That must've been tough. (+1000 FP) : Yes, it was tough but she was just a child. It was very difficult for her grandfather. Gombe started taking care of her after her grandmother died and didn't have time to be sad over his wife's death. Nori suddenly apologizes; the conversation topic isn't very pleasant, but you don't mind. She thanks you and then heads back home. : (Note: Both answers in this event give you positive friendship points) ---- Green Flower Event *'Time: '''Monday, Wednesday, or Friday, 11:00 am to 4:00 pm *'Weather: Sunny or Snowy *'Date Location: '''By the River *'Friendships: '''Nori at a Green Flower or higher Nori likes this area because of the sound of the water and the greenery. She sometimes comes here when she's worried or troubled. She looks like she is always calm, but that isn't the case. Nobody is calm all of the time. When others are relying on her, she becomes nervous about letting them down. Nori is afraid of difficult requests and panics when she receives one, which causes her to get through it as fast as she can. When Nori was younger she was restless. Coming to the river wasn't a place to calm down at, it was a place to play and be wild! Nori use to catch fish by diving after them in the water! Are you surprised? : '''Option 1: You're not who I thought. (-4000 FP) : Nori is sorry, but do you always think she is so responsible? The image you have of Nori is annoying her. She then apologizes for her harsh words and bids you goodbye. : Option 2: A new side to you. Neat! (+3000 FP) : When you say it that way, Nori gets a little embarrassed. Nori asks if you could tell her a little bit more about yourself. You know a lot about her but she doesn't know much about you. Nori invites you to go to Yun's Tea House with her. : You will be at Yun's once the event is over. ---- Yellow Flower Event *'Time:' Monday or Wednesday, not Winter season, 11:00 am to 4:00 pm *'Weather:' Sunny *'Date Location:' On the Bridge *'Friendships:' Nori at a Yellow Flower or higher, Kana at 2 Flowers (10,000 FP) or more The two of you are chatting when you hear some noise. Before you know it, a large dog is running towards the bridge! You quickly move between Nori and the dog, who eventually collides with you and sends you flying into the river. Nori is glad that you are okay. Kana and his dog are sorry. It turns out the dog was running away because it didn't want Kana to give it a bath. Kana takes his dog back and they head off to take a bath. After they leave, Nori feels bad. You didn't have to protect her like that. : Option 1: But you're special to me (+3000 FP) : Nori blushes and thanks you, but notices that you are injured. She didn't want you to get hurt and was worried when you fell into the river. She fixes a bandage on you and suggests that you go check in at Dr. Ayame's clinic. : Nori says you're a very sweet guy and someone who she can depend on. : Option 2: I'd do it for any girl! (-4000 FP) : You're so nice to everybody, but Nori was hoping that she was special. She is very grateful for saving her although she is disappointed. Nori gives you the excuse that she isn't feeling well and heads home. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters Category:Cleanup